1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document processor having memory means with a memory medium and, more particularly, to a document processor which can identify and display a document name of a document being stored in the memory medium on a display while all document data stored in the text memory are stored in the memory medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a word processor for English which has a floppy disk drive device in which a floppy disk can be installed removably. The word processor stores in sequence a plurality of documents, inputted by keyboard, into a text memory. Then, the word processor stores the beginning of the address, in the text memory where the document and the document name data concerning the document are stored, into a document control memory whenever new document data is stored in the text memory.
The word processor displays the list of the document names on the display of the document data stored in the text memory that may be stored on a floppy disk. Next, the user selects a desired document or documents from the list and operates the executing key. As a result, the word processor stores in sequence the document data of the selected document names onto the floppy disk. At this time, the word processor displays a message, for example, "While executing the process" on the display until all selected document data are stored onto the floppy disk. When an error happens while executing the memory storage, the word processor displays a message, for example, "Disk error" on the display.
As described above, the conventional word processor only displays "While executing the process" on the display until the selected document data is completely stored onto the floppy disk. Therefore, there is a problem in that the user cannot observe what document data is being stored, that is, the user cannot observe the progress of the memory storage. Moreover, there is an another problem in that the user does not know when an error occurs, that is, the user cannot see what document data causes the error even if a message informs the user that an error has occurred.